Forum:Discussion on allowances
I added this page so we can debate on the going-ons inside this wiki. Such as diseases & technology. Still needing approval *Gunpowder *Airship *Lycanthropy Allowed Fire -Kind of needed. Domestication -Where else for cavalry? buildings -Well: Shelter, religion, food, storage etc. Magic objects -Within compliance & reason of Maj power. Disallowed Lasers -What do you think? Electric -Seriously? Motor vehicles -No. Submarines -Not really available. Debate Section Lycanthropy Ob Like I said before, I think Lycanthropy is mostly cliche. However; if we do decided to add it, I would like the option about it said earlier: That its a curse or illness that slowly turns the lycan's mind from human to beast with each transformation. Of course this change would take a few years or so. IceBite I still believe we should allow this, with not just werewolves, but other forms of lycanthropes as well. It would allow for more diversity with the possible lycanthropes, so that people are not stuck with just the generic 'werewolf' choice. On the other hand, I agree that lycanthropes should be rare, and any in civilization would likely keep their lycanthrope secret, because the generic 'werewolf' would have likely tarnished the reputation of all lycanthropes, inherently hostile or not. Finally, I believe that it would be a good idea to have lycanthropy controllable, but EXCEEDING DIFFICULT to control. Therefore, the lycanthrope in question would need the aid of a mage to keep their lycanthrope in line, depending on the nature of the lycanthrope (some lycanthropes in Dungeons and Dragons, like werebears and wereravens, would be more hospitable and civil than others, like Wererats and the famous Werewolf). For example: it'd be easier to control the beast form of a normally civil lycanthrope form than it would be to control a normally savage lycanthrope form. Also, I agree that if the individual makes no effort to exercise control on the beast form, the could easily be consumed, but, if they DO attempt to exercise control, they could very well learn to (at least, to an extent) control the condition, although, they still have the threat of 'losing it', as it were. Quote from chat by me: "I still don't agree that ALL lycanthropes should turn into beasts, that some should be able to eventually come to terms with the condition and learn to control it. Hwoever, I don't mean make EVERY lycanthrope do that: I think lycanthropes that succeed in that should be EXTREMELY rare, at best." Ob I agree to those conditions on the illness itself. However, I draw a line at more lycans besides a werewolf. Those are not only silly, but unneeded. Why would we need anymore than just the werewolf? Besides, that might complicate the disease itself. How do we know what you transform to, how would be be chosen, etc. IceBite Complicated or not, I still think it'd be reasonable to have more than just werewolves: it's just plainly more realistic. There ARE instances that, in legends of old civilizations, of a weretiger existing. Although I have no explanation of how it'd be determined, I also can say that I also do not believe that it would be realistic for werewolves to be the only lycanthropes around. Also, just asking, since the arguments being debated involve the existance of beyond werewolves, and not of lycanthropy itself, would people be allowed to start making at least werewolf characters, using the conditions we already agreed upon? Airship Horakoeri I myself think that airships should be allowed, they're easy ways to transport both people and materials. Also because the concept behind it (a balloon with a ship underneath it) sounds relatively plausible to me. IceBite Just posting my 2 cents here, but I've seen many prop-driven Airships in a fantasy setting, and the explanation was magic for power: in Final Fantasy XII, they had massive airships that flew through some kind of rings powered by Magic, meaning we could use a similar concept here. Also, in DnD, they have something called 'Spelljammer', which (according to my step-father, the DnD-Guru of my household) can be used for air-travel or even magical forms of space travel. But my point is that it could be used for air travel, meaning Airships would NOT be too off the wall here. Horakoeri I knew about the FF airships bit not their working, however magic would still seem to be the primary energy source for the mobility of the airship, for DnD, don't know that, sorry :( Avetzan1 I think that we should have these, but have them expensive to use and highly rare. Ob I think Airships are allowed, as long as they aren't too "techy". Like they should look like flying boats, not airplanes. I personally was thinking the ship with the hot-air balloon over it. IceBite I still honestly think that magical means of levitation should be allowed, if, for nothing else, to have one or 2 characters on occasion have a...nicer looking airship. Quite personally, I think the 'hot air balloon' design...looks flat-out ugly...never really seen a design it actually looked GOOD on... I'm not saying make magical fighter jets or stuff like that, just merely saying maybe make something that could run off of magic, and levitate to fly. This would allow people to make their own stylized airship designs. Maybe if we just ensure that they keep a fantasy-based appearance, we can pull off magical airships, without the need of ungainly balloons attached to them. Ob I only suggest the air balloon because using magic, at least the way it's set up here, would be both impractical and possibly dangerous. It would take dozens of mages just to cast enough power to lift a ship of good size and considerable weight with people and cargo up into the air, let alone move it. IceBite So, wait, they can't just enchant part of the ship to enable it to levitate? That doesn't sound very fantasy-like to me: EVERY SINGLE fantasy series I've seen has items that can be enchanted in some way or another. Gunpowder IceBite Many fantasy games, including, but not limited to, Dungeons and Dragons DOES include Gunpowered, but it's considered a magic item, and is therefore HIGHY expensive (100,000 Gold Pieces for just ONE SHOT of it). Meaning, if we follow similar rules here (highly effective, but highy expensive), we could pull it off here. Horakoeri I was thinking to add gunpowder as a scarce item '''for bombards and cannons only. '''If we would add rifles it wouldn't sound that much like fantasy. I think that races like the Dwarves could use them, I also noticed something in Kray's article about the Xeng Empire about their navy having bombards, it's possible that they use magical infused weapons of course. IceBite Actually, gunpowder weapons, in DnD, DO appear in rifle form (but ancient ones, Arquebuses and Muskets), however, the whole 'expensive shot' rule still applies: you cost yourself 100,000 gold to just shoot a guy with it. Therefore, I don't think it diminishes the 'fantasy' value to use rifles, as long as we keep them in the realms of the first gunpowder weapons, and nothing like, say, M1 Garands and AK-47s. Horakoeri Depending on the opinion of the other users I would say that it's okay to use as long as it's not in large quantities and stays within the 'primitive rifle' category. A nation is still allowed to research the varies uses of gunpowder and rifles to find new use for them. Like, gunpowder could be used to blow holes in mines or make bombs to blow stuf up (Helms Deep anyone?). Avetzan1 I think that the gunpowder should only be used per cannons or heavy weapons like bombs, rather than rifles. Otherwise we could end up with a technological advance during stories which could make the guns better as we go on, making it just a bit harder to remain within a firm fantasy setting. I think I will allow it with my vote, but push the rifle back so that we don't start with it, and rather figure out rifles & weapons in the later stories & arcs. If we have rifles, who's to say we don't have pistols & everything else, and, at the expense of a shot, where would you get the gun aswell? If the shot is worth 10,000G then the gun might be worth more, which you are then looking for the ammo to use it. What's the point in having a gun if it's too expensive to fire the shot? Ob I agree with Avet on this one. Besides, it's not like there won't be rifles forever. Eventually an arc will be made where all this gunpowder technology becomes common. Hora, as for your race being dwarves and all I understand that they would be a bit more technically advanced then some other nations. But perhaps instead of a primitive rifle, maybe a specially made small cannon that can be carried? It's what happened in history. majora well a LOT of gunpowder was used during medevil times especialy for cannons guns wern't always very acurite so maybe start off with cannonns and explosives (primitive explosives oof course bags full of gunpowder with string in and outside of the bag the string is then lit on fire and the bag is then thrown at enemies)